


This Is The Wrong Room

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Sonic the Comic, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, This is the wrong room, Walking In On Someone, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: The first thing he noticed was that the room was on fire.
  While stationed at a new base in Blaze's world set up for diplomatic purposes, Shadow The Hedgehog is searching for his room.He finds something that is not his room.





	

Shadow frowned as he continued to run through the halls of the new G.U.N. Base and embassy in Blaze's dimension, searching for his room. He'd been told that his room was somewhere in the east wing, but that was it. All these corridoors looked the same, metal walls and identical fragmenting sliding doors that split in half horizontally and shot open with the sound of pneumatics when he peeked his head into their doorway.

He looked in a room, but the place was empty.

He looked in the room on the opposite side of the hallway, seeing that it was someone else's. An orange towel was on the ground, a silver gamecube was plugged into an old CRT TV, and a poster of Blaze looking regal and badass was on the wall.

He looked in the room next to that one, but was not prepared for what he saw.

The first thing he noticed was that the room was on fire. The second thing he noticed was the conbined sounds of burning and something pneumatic activating and retracting over and over. The camera zoomed in on Shadow's shocked face as the flames of the room were reflected in his wide-open crimson eyes.

"Yes, yes, harder!" Blaze The Cat shouted freely, her usual restraint thrown to the wind and burned to cinders, her coat tossed somewhere on the far side of the room.

"GOOD." E-123 Omega's blaring monotone voice droned like a foghorn.

Shadow's eyes twitched. He'd wonder how neither of them heard him come in, but the sound of Omega's pneumatic-powered joints were even louder than the 300-pound robot's usual footsteps.

The burning bed fell apart beneath them, and it just spurred them on more as Blaze began to make the loud noises of a cat having fun with a robot.

"WORTHLESS CONSUMER MODELS." Omega droned.

His jaw slack and mouth wide open, the black hedgehog slapped at the doorway ineffectively with one hand, searching for the Open/Close Door button but unable to look away.

"YES, YES, YES, YES,"

"INITIATING FUEL TRANSFER."

Shadow remembered how the base's doors worked just in time, and leapt back as Blaze's screaming neared its peak.

The sounds that would never truly leave his head suddenly gone, the black hedgehog stared at the closed steel door in silence, wondering if what he'd just seen had really, truly happened. Sure, he knew of E-123 Omega's crush on the purple Cat that was "Really good at burning things", as he remembered the death machine putting it, but Blaze...

He didn't even know cats could bend like that.

And Omega... how long had his reconfigurable metal body contained data for THAT weapon? Why would Eggman even program that in? Great, now he couldn't stop wondering if Eggman's other creations had that functionality...

Like those Shadow Androids...

Shadow felt something drip onto his head, and he leapt back from the door in disgust, only for the beeping of the fire alarm to start as doors locked shut and sprinklers went into action all around the building.

Shadow ran, and decided he could look for his room some other time. Right now, he really needed to clear his head.


End file.
